


TJRBB art ~ Take Me Over

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy only tagged along for Adam's meeting with his new legal team for moral support.  He didn't expect to find himself in bed with two vampires by night's end, but <i>fuck</i>.  He <i>so</i>  wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJRBB art ~ Take Me Over

This is the art I've made for the fic **Take me Over** written by [](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**toobusy2write**](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/) for the [Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/) on LJ and DW.

Dudes, remember this [ AWESOME piece of excellent written xover porn from TJRBB Round One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/542498)? Back then I thought [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=toobus2write)[**toobus2write**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=toobus2write) could NEVER top the hotness of it, but know what?

SHE DID!!!

She's written a sequel to _Dangerous_ and...OH!DEAR!GODS!!!!! *THUDS* *DEAD* Yep, that's me...killed by the hottest Human/Vampire fic EVER!! ;)

 **Summary:** Tommy only tagged along for Adam's meeting with his new legal team for moral support. He didn't expect to find himself in bed with two vampires by night's end, but _fuck_. He _so_ wasn't complaining.

Teehee...and neither did I! LOL So stop whatever you are doing and run and read it, ~~but make sure to protect your keyboards because I KNOW from experience that you'll drool like WHOA!! ;)~~ and I SWEAR you won't regret it!!

**[Fic Master Post On AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/893946) **

And once again I got the great opportunity to play around with Tommy Joe and Spike....AND Angel!! And OMG, ~~TREESOME!!YAAAY!!! LOL~~ THAT was SO MUCH FUN!! :D

So this is the fic banner:  


 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner,icon, cd cover art,wallpaper and section art/divider are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;)

  
Icon (NOT sharable!!)  


 

Wallpaper  
Version 1:  
[](http://www.4shared.com/photo/TDRaHuzq/TMO_wallpaper.html)  
Click me!

Version 2  
[](http://www.4shared.com/photo/c6_zNP_H/TMO_wallpaper2.html)  
Click me!

Section divider  


Soundtrack/mix cover art  
Front:  


Back:  


Soundtrack/mix direct download: [Zip file](http://www.4shared.com/download/Qnh3Bd3-/Take_Me_Over_soundtrack_1.zip)  


Hope you'll like what I made!

♥


End file.
